1. Field of the Invention
The utility model relates to an improved hinge structure, particularly to an improved hinge structure that can achieve the effect of positioning and generating a torque through a positioning torque shrapnel interposed therebetween when a hinge rotates within an axle hole of a fixed base.
2. Description of the Related Art
All electronic products available in the market today, such as laptop, mobile phone, translation machine, and PDA (personal digital assistant), have a main body and a screen that can be hinged or rotated by a certain angle relative to the main body. To achieve the effect of the aforementioned hinge or rotating by a certain angle, the invention of a hinge or a rotating-axle structure is provided.
For example, ROC Patent No. 420321 has disclosed a fixed base, a hinge, a positioning plate, and a tube spring, wherein the fixed base and hinge can be disposed in the main body and computer screen respectively. One side of the fixed base is formed with a connection hole. An -shaped-groove is provided and connected to the lateral side of the connection hole. One end of the tube spring in a sheet form is a straight plate and a protruding portion is formed at one end of the straight plate. The opposite end of the tube spring is a hollow tube in which a hinge hole is available for one end of the hinge to insert therethrough. The aforementioned tube spring can be disposed at the connection hole and positioned within the -shaped groove.
However, the assembled structure of the patent application is too complicated and may require high manufacturing costs. Furthermore, any part abrasion would affect the overall functionality.
Further, ROC Patent No. M388814, as shown in FIG. 1, has disclosed: a rotating-axle structure having the characteristic of elastic abutting and positioning, which is provided with a hinge tube. A hinge is disposed throughout the hinge tube. A fixed portion is provided in the hinge tube. The outer periphery of the hinge is provided with a positioning portion which can be positioned with the fixed portion. Below the hinge shaft 100, the hinge is provided with an abutting element 200 having the elastic deflection and elastic displacement feature. One end of the abutting element 200 is formed with an abutting portion 201. The outer periphery of the hinge shaft 100, on one side of the positioning portion, is provided with a recess 101. The abutting portion 201 abuts against the inside of the recess 101. With the use of the elastic displacement capability of the abutting element 200, the hinge tube and the hinge shaft 100 can be operated together and positioned and push the hinge shaft 100 to eliminate the gap between the hinge tube and the hinge shaft 100, by which the hinge is positioned more stably, and the object with a hinge does not produce shaking in the positioned state.
However, in the patent application, the abutting element with the elastic deflection and elastic displacement feature is disposed below the hinge and has the easily broken problem.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings in the prior art, the inventor studied a variety of methods based on manufacturing experiences and skills accumulated for various shafts, and finally designed and developed a brand-new improved hinge structure according to the utility model after continuous research, experiments and improvement to solve the aforementioned shortcomings in the prior art.